


Left That Place In Ruin

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kitten Castiel, Witches, chubby!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be Castiel. It's too small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left That Place In Ruin

There was a cat on the bed, tiny and dark. It’s little body moved slowly with every breath, a tiny squeak emitting from it every other beat.

Dean pointed at the kitten. “You’re telling me that’s Cas,” he said sharply.

Sam looked like he’d swallowed a frog and nodded grimly. “Well,” he said, “ _yeah_.”

Dean sighed. “He’s not going to pop out of my closet in ten minutes or something, is he?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I saw it. Witch was screaming, beam of light, lots of noise, and then,” he motioned to the little animal, “in his clothes. He slept through the drive.”

Dean sat down on the bed, and the kitten’s ears twitched. He poked at the kitten’s body, and cat made a noise- sharp. It opened its eyes, bright blue, and glared at Dean.

Dean grinned wildly.  “Hey there,” he said. “Cas?”

The kitten mewed in response. Blinked sleepily.

“Have you had a big day?” Dean asked.

Castiel leaned forward and nudged against Dean’s fingers. He nipped at them, biting a little sharply.

Dean laughed. “Little bastard,” he chuckled. “You keep doing that and there won’t be any tuna for you.”

Castiel looked at Dean and blinked heavily. He got up and stumbled across the bed. “How old do you think he’s supposed to be?” Dean asked. Castiel’s legs wobbled under his body. His short tail was held parallel to the bed.

Sam shrugged. “Not sure. Few weeks, probably. We can put out something solid for him and if he doesn’t eat it, we’ll see about getting some cat...formula.” Sam yawned, interrupting himself. “I’m getting some sleep for now, though.”

Dean gestured to Castiel, and Castiel mewed. “What am I supposed to do with Cas?” He demanded. “What if he needs to piss or something and where is he supposed to sleep?”

“Dude,” Sam answered, getting up, “ he’s your kitten boyfriend. You sort it out.”

His brother left the room, and Castiel sauntered over and put a paw on Dean’s leg. He rubbed his head against Dean’s thigh.

“You shit in my bed, you are out,” Dean said, scratched Castiel’s head. Castiel purred.

Dean changed out of his pants and his overshirt, keeping his boxers and overshirt on.

They were mostly sedentary now, settled down and quiet. They took a local job every month or two, and the witch had been practically in their backyard- one county over. Sam and Cas had been looking to get out of the house, and Dean was more than happy to have a day to himself. He was stiller, now. Sam liked to joke that Dean had become a domestic, and it wasn’t at all wrong. Dean liked to cook. He liked to mend clothes. He liked to clean, even. Since he’d stopped running for his goddamn life on a regular basis, he’d put on a little more weight, though. There was a roundness to his body that had always threatened but was finally visible.

Embarrassed wasn’t the right word, but he didn’t like to take off his shirt as much any more, and he sure didn’t sleep with it off.

He scrubbed at his hair and pulled the covers back. Castiel dived across the bed to escape the wave of blankets. Dean lay down and scooped Castiel up.

He was so small this way. Little dark head with a white body. Pink nose, blue eyes. Tiny paws that kneaded against the air. He mewled again.

Dean laughed. “You’re pretty chatty, you know that?” He set Castiel down on his chest.

Castiel stretched, extending each leg outward. He groomed himself a bit, licking at his paws and rubbed over his face and ears. Dean chuckled, and his chest rumbled under the kitten.

Castiel looked mildly startled before he walked downward a little bit and settled on top of Dean’s...well, it was a belly. Castiel walked a complete circle on top of Dean’s stomach and then settled there. He kneaded his paws across the plush surface. It tickled fiercely, almost as much as it did when his tiny pink tongue darted out and licked against Dean’s stomach.

Dean laughed against, and Castiel nipped in response. “Yeah,” Dean said, “yeah okay. Let’s get some shut eye, okay? I hear kittens only grow when they sleep.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the left, and he blinked serenely. He yawned. He climbed down from Dean’s belly and curled up to his side, and Dean turned off the light.

The slept soundly through the night.

 


End file.
